What If: Ash's Torterra was Stronger
by Btr100
Summary: Ash's Torterra kinda sucked in the anime, so in this story Torterra will be a lot stronger.


HELLO, BTR100 OVER HERE WITH MY NEW FANFICTION: IF ASH'S TORTERRA WAS STRONG (SERIOUSLY, ASH'S TORTERRA WAS DEFEATED DESPITE THE TYPE ADVANTAGE, COME ON, HIPPOWDON,ELECTIVIRE,DRAPION, WHAT ELSE? A MAGIKARP?! SO IN THIS STORY, ASH'S TORTERRA WILL WIN AGAINST VOLKNER'S 3 POKEMON,PAUL'S DRAPION,AND TIED WITH HIPPOWDON CAUSE' IT BELONGS TO BERTHA, A HIGH LEVELED TRAINER OF THE ELITE 4.)  
PEACE!-BTR100

* * *

**Evolving from Grotle To Torterra**

"Alright Grotle, Come out and Use Tackle!" Ash  
"Grotle! Gro-"  
**SMACK!**  
Grotle smacked Seviper and Carnivine with Tackle and sent them flying.  
"Grotle,Awesome! Now Follow up with Razor Leaf! Lets go!" Ash  
"Grotle! Groooo-"  
Grotle's body glowed white as the evolution process begins, its bushes were replaced by a tree and 3 small pointy stones appeared next to the tree, and its foot became larger, and finally the glow disappeared and revealed...  
"TORTERRAA!"  
"Torterra!" Ash  
"Pika!  
Then Torterra's tree glowed green as it fired a cyclone of leaves at Seviper & Carnivine,sending them crashing at Jessie and James and Meowth.  
"Torterra used Leaf Storm!" Volkner  
"Awesome! Torterra, That's so cool you can use Leaf Storm!" Ash  
"TORRR!"  
"Hey! Time Out! Just because of a little evolution process, doesn't mean you can defeat us!" Jessie  
"If you twerps insist, the least you can do is fire an electric type attack! SHESSH!" James  
"I have enough of this! Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Ash  
Torterra's tree glowed green again as it fired another cyclone of Leaves to the Team Rocket Trio, sending them flying.  
"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"JJM(Jessie,James,Meowth)  
"WOBBUFFET!"  
(NORMAL SCENES FROM ANIME PLAYING)

* * *

**Vs. Hippowdon**  
"I would like to have a pokemon battle with you, Bertha!"

"Seriously?" Bertha**  
**"I would like to see how well I battle with you Bertha, please say yes!" Ash  
"Now that's the determination I like!" Bertha

In the Battlefield...

"Alright, Hippowdon, your next!" Bertha  
A large hippopotamus with red eyes and brown coloring, showing its a male, appeared on the battlefield. Bertha told Ash and friends about observation skills, so Ash examines Hippowdon first, before remembering that it is a ground-type so...  
"Torterra! I Choose you!" Ash  
"Torterra!"  
"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Ash  
"TOORR!" Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its glowing tree, with Hippowdon dodging by digging underground.  
_"So Hippowdon can dig...I need to take an advantage or 2 somehow"_ Ash thinking  
Ash then saw the hole Hippowdon left when it dug underground, and planned to use it as Dig's # 1 flaw.  
"Torterra! Energy ball to the hole!" Ash  
"Tor-Terra!" Torterra fired a green ball of energy heading for the hole Hippowdon dug, and a few moments later...Hippowdon came out from the center of the field, showing Torterra's attack landed a hit, before landing to the ground with a thud.  
"Hippo-" Hippowdon then stood up.  
"Now Rock climb!" Ash  
"Tor-Tor-TORTERRA!"  
Torterra's claws glowed white and grew big, before smashing its 2 front legs to the ground, creating a mountain below Hippowdon, who was on top of it. Torterra the proceeded to climb the mountain to ram Hippowdon.  
"Use Iron Head to intercept it!" Bertha  
"Hippo!" Hippowdon's body glowed silver as it collided with Torterra.  
"Torrr!"/"Hippow!" The mountain then collapsed, causing an explosion which took a while to clear. Ash then saw Hippowdon stood up in the smoke, its red eyes glowing, still able to go on as well for Torterra who just stood up, ready and determined.  
"You're a fast learner about observation skills Ash! But how long will you survive is my question?" Bertha asking  
"Long and confident!" Ash  
The smoke then cleared, with Hippowdon digging underground once again. Ash then observed where Hippowdon would strike. He then remembered his Chimchar and Monferno using Dig. Before Chimchar & Monferno strikes, rocks near the opponent would rumble and shake first before the user strikes to hit the opponent. Then Ash saw some rocks near Torterra's left back foot shaking.  
"Torterra! It's striking to the left! Dodge to the right!" Ash  
Torterra moved its body to the right avoiding Hippowdon's underground Iron Head.  
"Now Leaf Storm!" Ash  
Torterra stood on its 4 legs again, as it fired another cyclone of leaves from its tree upwards, hitting Hippowdon, with Hippowdon landing to the ground with a thud again.  
"A job well done" Bertha  
Hippowdon dug underground once again. Torterra is sick of its opponent hiding underground for almost the entire match, so it raised its 2 front legs in the air, before smashing it back down, causing the battlefield to shake.  
"What's this!?" Dawn and Roland  
"That's Earthquake!" Brock  
Hippowdon came out of the center of the field,then landing to the ground with a thud..again.  
"Now I'm enjoying this! Use Iron Head!" Bertha  
Hippowdon's body glowed silver as it charges at Torterra unhidden. Torterra then charged, body glowing silver as well.  
"Torterra learned Iron Head as well!" Brock  
"Cool! Now Torterra and Hippowdon are even!" Dawn  
Torterra and Hippowdon collided, causing an explosion, which took a while to clear, and when it did...  
Hippowdon was on the ground, swirls in its eyes and as for Torterra...still standing but fainting seconds later.  
"Torterra! You alright?" Ash  
"Tor...Terra"(I drawed..against a ground type.)  
"Don't worry Torterra, this draw means we still have to find the strength we are looking, more longer, then we can win!" Ash  
"Terra!" (Alright!)  
"I've got to say Ash, drawing against me and taking the pressure of the draw without trouble is a nice trait of yours Ash, and your a quick learner of observation skills,I'll give you that." Bertha  
"Thanks, Bertha." Ash  
Both trainers returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs before riding off to Bertha's SUV.

* * *

**Vs. Electivire, Jolteon and Luxray**

The Sunnyshore Gym was repaired once again and inside, Ash and Volkner are ready to continued their unfinished match.  
"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Gym Leader Volkner is about to begin. Each battler will use 3 pokemon each. Now Begin!" Robot Referee  
"Electivire! Let's Go!" Volkner  
"Torterra! I choose you!" Ash  
A humanoid looking pokemon with yellow body with red eyes, 3 black strips on its body and arms with black fist and 2 long tails that looked like wires along with an "electricity socket" on its back appeared on Volkner's side of the field while the turtle with a tree on its back appeared on Ash's side. Ash did the first move.  
"Sand Tomb! Lets Go!" Ash  
"TORTERRA!" Torterra roared as a sandstorm appeared all around the Gym that took a minute to clear, and when it did, Electivire's feet was stuck on the ground.  
"Electivire! " Volkner  
"Now use Leaf Storm with Energy Ball!" Ash  
"Toorrr...Terra!" Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its tree, while also firing a green ball of energy from its mouth to Electivire, who took full hit of both attacks.  
"Electivire, You Alright?" Volkner  
"Electivire!" (Okay!)  
"Good, Now Fire Punch!" Volkner  
Electivire charged at Torterra with a fiery fist.  
"Safe Guard!" Ash  
Torterra's glowed green as it formed a green orb around itself, blocking the super effective Fire Punch.  
"Now Hyper Beam!"  
Torterra fired an orange beam from its mouth to Electivire, who flew into the Gym Wall, knocked out, without landing a single hit.  
"Electivire is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" Robot Referee  
Volkner returned Electivire back to its pokeball, and throwing another one.  
"Jolteon! Your Up!" Volkner  
A dog like pokemon with a very short tail, very spiky fur, and black eyes appeared on Volkner's side.  
"Pin Missile!" Volkner  
Jolteon fired a barrage of long,white pin-like missiles at Torterra, but Torterra's safeguard automatically protected it from the multiple pins.  
"Signal Beam!" Volkner  
Jolteon fired a rainbow colored beam, from its mouth, but once again Torterra's Safe Guard automatically protected it from the rainbow colored beam.  
"Quick Attack!" Volkner  
Jolteon charged at Torterra with a white trail behind it, Jolteon manage to land a hit, but didn't do much damage.  
"Now Double-Edge!" Volkner  
Jolteon charged at Torterra once again with a golden trail behind him, Jolteon landed another physical hit, but not doing much damage and only pushing Torterra 2 meters away and closer to Ash, but after that, Jolteon suffered recoil from the Double Edge.  
"Jool-" (I hate recoils..)  
"Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Ash  
Torterra fired another orange beam from its mouth and landed a clean hit on Jolteon, who took full damage and was knocked out.  
"Joollteonn..."(Oww..That hurts bad..)  
"Jolteon is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" Ash  
"Go Torterra! One more win! Take them out and Let Ash win!" Dawn cheering  
"Woah, Torterra's tough. Ash should have used it to battle against so he can at least tied with my Infernape. Ash's Infernape was no match for my Infernape but still battled well." Flint  
"Torterra was still a Grotle during your battle. It evolved while helping Ash and Volkner reclaim Sunnyshore Tower." Brock  
Volkner returned Jolteon back to its ball, and throwed another one.  
"Let's Go Luxray!" Volkner  
"Luxray!" (Time to finish our last match!)  
"TORTERRA!"(Let's Battle!)  
"Luxray, Iron Tail! " Volkner  
Luxray's tail glowed and shined like metal as it hit Torterra, but only doing minimum damage.  
"Again!" Volkner  
Iron Tail hit again.  
"Again!" Volkner  
Iron Tail hit again in Torterra's face.  
"Again!" Volkner  
"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash  
**BOOM!**  
Energy Ball made a hit on Luxray's face and his tail stopped glowing.  
"Torterra! Toxic!" Ash  
Torterra fired a stream of poisonous toxin from its mouth to Luxray, who got badly poisoned as a result.  
"Yes! Luxray's poisoned!" Dawn  
"But It's bad!" Brock  
"Why?" Dawn  
Then Luxray's eyes glowed red as its body was engulfed in crimson aura!  
"Oh no! Guts!" Dawn  
"Luxray!"(You fool! You only made me stronger.)  
"Torterra! Tor!" (I was bored! Let's see how strong you've become!)  
"Alright Luxray! Use Double Edge!" Volkner  
"Torterra! Iron Head!" Ash  
Luxray charged with a golden trail behind it, while Torterra charged with its body glowing silver, They collided, causing a massive explosion. The smoke took 2 minutes to clear and when it did, Luxray was unable to fight any longer, and Torterra is panting heavily.  
"Lux-ray..."(My battle is over..)  
"Torterra.."(I did it..)  
"Luxray is unable to battle! Torterra wins! And that means the match goes to Ash the Challenger!" Robot Referee  
"We did it Torterra!" Ash  
"Tor..Terra" (I'm..happy)  
"Hooray! Ash won, He's going to the Sinnoh League!" Dawn  
"Ash! That was a great battle,and your award is...The Beacon Badge!"Volkner  
"Yeah! I got The Beacon Badge!" Ash  
"Torterra!"(We Won it!)  
"Pika..."(He should have used me..)  
"Torrrterra"(I'm just better than you.)  
"Pika.."(Why?)  
"Ash, The Sinnoh League will be held at Lily of The Valley Island in one month. Good Luck."Volkner  
"We're going to watch you when we can!" Flint  
"Thanks! Oh Yeah! Sinnoh League! Here I Come!"

* * *

**Vs. Drapion (anime alternate version, No Tobias)  
**

Ash and Paul were facing each other in the Sinnoh League, with the score 2-2, Paul losing Aggron and Gastrodon while Ash losing Buizel and Staraptor, and is about to send out his 5th pokemon. Paul's Drapion was tough as it took out Buizel and Staraptor with the help of its Toxic Spikes.  
"Torterra! I choose you!" Ash  
"Torterra!"  
"I thought so.." Paul  
" Ash should not have done that, That's what Paul wants!" Reggie  
As soon Torterra touches the ground, He too suffered the effects of the Toxic Spikes.  
"Drapi!"(Your going down!)  
"Terra!"(Fat Chance!)  
"Cross Poison! Now!" Paul  
Drapion jumped and his arms formed an X position as Drapion charges poison.  
"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash  
"Torrr...Terra!" Torterra fired a green ball of energy which landed a hit on Drapion first while also cancelling Cross Poison. Drapion is sent a few meters away.  
"Now!Leaf Storm!" Ash  
"Torrrr...Terra!" Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its tree to Drapion, which landed a hit.  
"Pin Missile!" Paul  
Drapion fired multiple white pin-like missiles, from its claws and tail, which collided with Leaf Storm and caused an explosion which cleared up rather quickly.  
_"Ash remember your observation skills" Bertha_  
Ash remembered what Bertha said, and examined Drapion, which looks like it had a lot of sturdy defense and attack but can't move around quickly, If that's the case, then Ash would to equal Torterra's stats with Drapion.  
"Torterra! Use Curse!" Ash  
"Curse?" Dawn  
"It's a move that lowers the user's Speed for extra Attack and Defense." Brock  
Torterra roared as it's body glowed blue, and then it's body glowed orange twice.  
_"Curse? I don't know what it did to Torterra, but if Ash used it, it must have raised some of its stats, but what?"_ Paul  
"Pin Missile!" Paul  
Drapion fired another barrage of pin-like missiles.  
"I thought so..." Ash  
"Torterra! LightScreen,quick!" Ash  
Torterra created a golden screen of light around itself,just before Pin Missile landed a hit. The Pin Missile then hit the screen which caused an explosion.  
"I guess Torterra's out" Paul  
But Paul's reaction changed when he saw Torterra unfazed.  
"WHAT!?" Paul  
"Torterra, Rock Climb!" Ash  
Torterra's claws glowed white and got bigger, as he smashes his 2 front legs to the ground, forming a mountain with Drapion above it, Torterra then proceeded to climb the mountain and ram Drapion but was a bit slower.  
"Prepare to intercept!" Paul  
Drapion raised its claws in the air, ready to intercept Torterra's attack.  
_"If Drapion grabs Torterra with its claws, I'm ready." Ash_  
Ash's prediction was true, as Drapion grabbed Torterra with both of its claws.  
"Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Ash  
Torterra formed an orange from its mouth to Drapion's face, which forced Drapion to let go of Torterra and slid down the mountain and hit the ground with a thud. Torterra also fell down the mountain but thanks to his glowing and bigger claws, he was able to slide down the mountain safely. The mountain then went back to the ground and Ash and Torterra found Drapion lying on the ground, with swirls in its eyes, not moving.  
"Drapion is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" Referee  
Drapion's image darkened, indicating Drapion's defeat.  
Paul returned Drapion back to its ball and prepared another one.  
"Torterra Return!, Nice job Taking out Drapion, but the others will take care of the rest!" Ash  
"So Ash used Curse to equal Torterra's Attack, Defense and Speed to Drapion's,and Ash knew that Drapion was going to grab Torterra, so he used a Curse Powered-Up Hyper Beam to take out Drapion at a close range, causing more damage, knocking Drapion out. But with Drapion out, Paul will have to change strategy." Reggie  
The rest of the battle got on with following results:  
Gliscor: Defeating Ninjask, before losing to Electivire after a long fight.  
Pikachu: Defeating Frosslass, forcing Paul to defeat Ash with only one,fresh pokemon, just like in Lake Acuity. Lost to Electivire after a long fight.  
Infernape:Defeating Electivire, winning the match for Ash.  
Torterra: Was not used for the rest of the battle after it's victory against Drapion.  
Ash won the match and gone to the Semi-Finals, and defeated his opponent rather easily, and in the Finals, defeated his opponent with some difficulty but managed to overcomed it. Ash was the champion of the Sinnoh League.  
**THE END**

* * *

SO MY STORY KINDA SUCKED(I DONT KNOW) SO GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS FANFIC AND GIVE ME TIPS IF YOU LIKE!

PEACE!-BTR100


End file.
